


Worth it

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Mark and Yukhei have been together for years, but Mark had never wanted to push Yukhei. Never wanted to force him into anything.Imagine Yukhei's excitement when the alpha he loves finally decides to take the next step.LuMark Nation RISE!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> o((*^▽^*))o  
> ENJOY!

“Do you actually want to mate wi-“  
  
“Yes!” Yukhei says wide eyed as he’s come forward in Mark’s space. He’s holding onto the alpha’s hand, clutching it in his much larger ones. “Would you? Please?” He begs. “I’ve waited so long.”  
  
  


Mark’s eyes soften from their startled expression, other hand coming up to clasp over Yukhei’s. He caresses slowly, softly. It’s comforting. Then he nods.

“I’m sorry I’ve made you wait this long.”

Yukhei shakes his head, sniffles, “its okay. You’re worth it alpha.”

\-----

Yukhei sobs out, moans spilling from his lips endlessly. "Fuck--- oh fuck ahh! ooh- Mark wa--oh my g--."

He scrambles backwards up the bed, his large hands clasping onto the edge of the head board. Mark lets out a growl, inches closer to Yukhei, hands that were holding onto his thighs releasing to clasp next to Yukhei's on the head board and he _fucks_ , buries his girth deep inside Yukhei’s heat.  
  
"Mark please, Alpha please", Yukhei begs. Tears are starting to stream down his face at the over sensitivity, his insides clasping around Mark's girth every time he thrust in, clasping every time it drags over his walls. It feels so good. Mark feels so good.

His own dick lies soft and spent on his stomach. It twitches furiously, tries to obey his arousal, but can’t. Not after the countless times he’s cum, he’s spilled his load. His alpha milking him for all that he’s worth. God, this Alpha. _Mark._  
  
Yukhei moans looking up at Mark, watches the alpha. His alpha. The short hair falling forward and slightly matted to his forehead, veins popping as his body strains. Sweat trickling down his temple, his neck, his chest and even his stomach where his abs flex with each thrust, muscles tightening under the shining skin. But what always gets to Yukhei are his eyes. Mark's dark eyes, hooded and dilated as he looks at Yukhei. As he fucks Yukhei over the edge. Fucks his name from Yukhei’s mouth and into his subconscious.

It’s bliss. It’s fucking bliss. He doesn’t know how he’s survived on hand jobs until now. How he’s survived without Mark in him. Hot, thick and deep. He might die if he can’t get this anymore. No, he’s dying as we speak. Mind muddling into mush as Mark fucks into him without restrain, fucks him deep and rough and _oh fuck!_  
  
He wonders how he looks right now. His throat hurts and his hair is sticking to his forehead, drying cum splattered on his stomach and mingling with his sweat stained body.  
  
He looks down at himself, at how he moves. At how dirty he is. Watches how his thighs shift up every time Mark thrusts in. The slick trickling out of him makes the smacks loud and filthy. He pursed his lips as he watched Mark enter him continuously. Thick shaft disappearing easily into his stretched hole, Knot already large and waiting, throbbing.  
  
Mark let's out something between a laugh and a chuckle, drawing Yukhei's attention back up to him.  
  
'You like watching me fuck you baby?' His eyes twinkle, canines on display as he smiles, but he is still thrusting forward, pace brutal, unrelenting. “Like seeing me drive deep into your sexy hole? You feel so good you know? So _tight.”_

He emphasizes the word by grinding in hard, the tip of his dick brushing Yukhei’s prostate and his knot rubbing against his rim in delight.  
  
God Yukhei fucking loves his stupid face. He loves Mark so much. “I-- I want you to,” he stutters, shaking his head. “Too--aah, to--too fuck—fuckk,” He lets out sobbing. Eyes threatening to role to the back of his head. He blinks hard, tried to focus on Mark, but the sight just sends more sparks of arousal up his spine, abdomen constricting painfully as it tries to force another orgasm out of him. He doesn’t think he can cum anymore.  
  
Mark's eyes flash in the dark room. “You want to cum baby? You can cum again. Cum for me.”

Yukhei squeezes his eyes shut, fingers tightening on the headboard and knuckles turning white.

“I can’t cu-“ he shakes his head, takes in a breath his chest heaving up as he moans out, It feels so good. So fucking good. He might die. He might actually fucking die. _Holy shit_.  
  
'Too good, too good,“ He all but wails out.

His long legs start to trash, toes curling on the mattress and into the sheets.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Mark. I’m going to die.” Yukhei's eyes blink furiously as shocks get sent up his spine again. “God-- Alpha-- Please. I-- ma--. Alpha Mark. Fuck!” His smacks his head back against the headboard, whines high in his throat.

Mark’s thrusts are only getting harder, rougher, faster, Knot starting to catch at Yukhei’s rim. It throbs and Yukhei is actually losing it, ecstasy rising to his head and consuming his senses. His hips start shucking forwards, moving back and thrusting up hard, causing the Alpha’s pelvis to hit against his ass perfectly. Hit is prostate dead on and yes. YES.  
  


  
Mark's face contorts, falls down between his shoulders as his hips snap forward in fast rough thrusts. Yukhei can feel his knot throbbing. Wants it. _Needs_ it. He mewls, hands coming down to grab Mark's hips, guiding him in. Guiding him deep, deep into Yukhei’s guts.

“Knot me, please, want your knot,” but Mark is too lost to really hear, too lost in his rut and his instincts. His need to fuck, to mate, to breed, to _breed_ Yukhei. His pheromones speak for him and Yukhei’s fingers only tighten on Mark’s hips, spurs the alpha on with his own pheromones.

“Please, please,” He whines. “Knot me. Take me. Make me yours. I want you. I want your cum. I want your knot please alpha. Please.”

Mark growls and Yukhei whimpers in return. Gives himself up, splays himself open to be taken.  
  
“Omega,” he growls, hand coming down to yank at Yukhei's strands.  
  
Yukhei sobs and nods. “Alpha, Baby, Mark please, Mark claim me, I want your cum. I want your pups. Please!” he begs. Moving his hips up to take Mark in as deep as he can, grind against him desperately.  
  
“I want it,” he moans it. “I want it so bad.” And then Mark speaks again.

“You want it that bad. Want my knot, my pups? Me?” His hips snap forward with each offer and Yukhei sobs out a “Yes! Alpha please take me!” and then Yukhei is being yanked up by his strands.

He squeals out in pain and pleasure, hands coming up to wrap around Mark’s shoulders and he kisses every piece of flesh he can reach, moans out, “Alpha! Alpha! Please.”

“Fucking you feels so good,” Mark growls into his ear, hands clasping around Yukhei’s upper thighs as he fucks him against the headboard. “You deserve to be fucked this good.”

Yukhei cries out.

“Will you let me-?” Mark pants out, “Will you let me fuck you like this every day?  
  


Will you let alpha fuck you? Make you swell with my pups?” Mark growls out, fingers tightening painfully into Yukhei’s flesh.

“Will you let alpha breed you? God, _fuck_ , Yukhei let me breed you. Let me breed you. I want to. I need to please fuck.” He growls, using his brute strength to keep them up.

Yukhei nods frantically as he moans, “Yes, yes,” he chants, ”breed me. Breed me please. Breed me!”

Mark pants hard, voice rumbling from in his chest as he nuzzles the side of Yukhei’s head. The large omega doing the same and whimpering as Mark scents him.

Yukhei's back smacks hard against the wooden headboard as Mark thrust in hard, forcing his knot in. Yukhei locks his legs around his hips and screams when it spreads him open, throbs within him when it locks them together.

That’s when Mark sinks his teeth into Yukhei's flesh. Yukhei screams again, cums, large hands clutching Mark close as he shakes furiously, vision turning white in a combination of pleasure and pain. It sinks down to his chest, becomes something harder, something stronger and Mark’s body jolts, muscles tensing, before they relax. Nothing comes out of his cock, trapped between their hot and sweaty bodies, but he feels Mark spill into him, fill him completely as he grinds forwards. There is so much of it. So much of Mark’s cum that it spills out past his knot, trickles down onto the pillows Mark has crushed under his knees.  
  
Mark growls on Yukhei’s neck, teeth sinking deeper and Yukhei whines, head deflating, limbs loosening. His eyes are heavy as he blinks, looks down Mark's sweat stained back in post orgasmic bliss.

He’s spent. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a soft breath. He whimpers lowly and Mark shifts. The grip on his thighs loosening, fingers move to stroke his scalp instead. Soft, gentle.  
  
Yukhei purrs when Mark finally pulls his teeth out of his skin. Licking at the new wound and nuzzling his neck. Scenting him.

“Omega,” he lets out and he sounds winded. “Yukhei.”

He sounds more like himself now. The growl in his voice, lowered, sated for the time being.

“Mark.” Yukhei whispers. “Alpha.”

Mark lays down, Yukhei on his chest, hands stroking the omega’s back slowly. Carefully, as the latter’s hands are wrapped around his neck.

They lay there in silence, eyes closed, breath filling the now quiet room.

Something’s different. _Feels_ different. Yukhei can’t find the words for it.

He moves his head to the side, plush lips running over Mark’s skin and the alpha turns to him immediately.

Yukhei whines, pressing his nose to Mark’s skin. The alpha does the same, whines lowly as they move their faces against each other, before their lips lock in a soft kiss.

No tongue, no rush, just soft sensual kisses and whines. Something is different. _They_ are different.

“Alpha.” Yukhei let’s out against Mark’s lips.  
  
Mark laughs ever so slightly, “My omega,”

He kisses Yukhei again, long and soft, setting his core aflame, spreading to every inch of his body. Leaving him breathless, content and when Mark finally pulls away, bumps their noses together softly, he continues, “I can feel you.”

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)


End file.
